As computing technology has advanced, various different techniques for providing networks and computing functionality have been developed. One such technique is providing a tenant network that can include various different virtual resources (e.g., virtual machines, virtual disks, etc.). The tenant network is implemented on a host network that includes various different physical resources (e.g., physical machines, physical storage devices, etc.). While providing such tenant networks implemented on a host network are beneficial, they are not without their problems.
One such problem is that it can be difficult to perform diagnostics on tenant networks, making it difficult to detect, when there is a malfunction in the network, the cause of the malfunction. This is in part because tenant administrators are aware only of the tenant network and do not know of the topology of the host network. Tenant administrators thus are not able to run diagnostics experiments directly on the host network hardware and therefore cannot determine if the malfunction happened on the host network. Additionally, flows originating in the tenant network can access (via an appropriate gateway) external endpoints, such as in the tenant's network or on the Internet. Host network administrators do not have access to resources in the tenant's network or to the Internet endpoints, and they too are therefore unable to single-handedly debug flows concerning the tenant network in an end to end manner. These problems can lead to frustration for both the owner or the tenant network as well as the owner of the host network.